A Travel Through Dimensions
by Harmiona
Summary: Sara happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She wasn't about to complain, but now? Nothing would be the same. She wasn't Sara anymore, after all.
1. The End

**The End**

I found myself twisting and turning in bed irritably. A strange feeling found its way into my chest, throbbing quite uncomfortably. My heart raced. My head ached. My eyes burned, swollen. Tears made their way down my chubby cheeks, and I could hardly see, that is, if my eyes were open. My brain dimly made the connection that no, I was not wearing glasses, like I was before, but that didn't matter much. I was wet, cold, shivering uncontrollably. It felt strange, no, everything felt strange. It wasn't my room, it couldn't have been. I had left in the middle of the night, so that wasn't possible. I was most likely in a hospital.

 _Am I dead?_

I probably was. All I remember were headlights, loud music, and vivid cursing. I don't think I said anything. There was a lot of pain, even now I think. Or at least there should have been; right now, everything was numb.

Resentment. Bitter resentment. I think that's what I was feeling. My life felt like it was in shambles.

 _You're useless._

 _Who the hell do you think you are?_

 _What's with that tone, huh? You're being pompous now?_

 _She never earned anything, it was all given to her._

 _Sorry, who are you?_

 _Her grades are terrible!_

 _She can't even control what she eats._

 _I don't think you're worth it anymore. I don't need you. There's no point in staying friends. Goodbye for good, Sara._

I didn't say anything those times either. I didn't think there would be a point to, I was always wrong anyways. It was easy, much too easy to drown their words out, but the pain lingered.

Oh _God_ , the pain was unbearable.

I didn't mean for it to happen. I really, really didn't. I was walking on the sidewalk, but it was dark. The lampposts illuminated little.

He was drunk, and I couldn't tell. It was too late before I realized he – it was a he, burly with brown, curly hair – was swerving, straight to me. I couldn't do anything. I was frozen in fear. I sincerely didn't want to die. It was an unfortunate accident with unfortunate timing.

At least I knew what happened to my glasses.

I couldn't open my eyes. I wanted too, but it seemed that I physically couldn't, so I was left to ponder in a sea of never-ending black, a void encompassing the far reaches of my imagination.

I suddenly felt homesick. How could I have done something as rash as sneaking out? Of course, something bad would happen.

But I needed to get out of there. I was suffocating; there was too much pressure. I needed to get my mind off of everything.

I didn't care about my wrongs or missed opportunities, but there was one. Just one chance.

If I had seen it, everything would have been so different. Maybe he'd still be a close friend of mine, maybe even something more. I missed him so much that it hurt. It hurt so badly.

Was it too much to ask? I just wanted him by my side again.

But it was impossible. Travelling through time, it would never happen. I couldn't go back and fix things, and I would never be able to.

But I just wanted _one more chance –_

A chance I knew I would never get.

Black everything was _so black –_

It was driving me insane.

* * *

I felt distant from the world, like it was a remnant of a dream long since dissipated, but not able to be forgotten.

Time meant nothing in the void. I couldn't tell where one thing started and another ended. It could have been long, hard years. It could have been mere seconds; I would not be able to tell.

There was nothing other than solitude. It made my soul feel weary.

Resignation. That was the feeling I felt then. I did not care what happened anymore. I was done, I was ready for whatever happened next, even if that meant staying forever in the void, alone.

But then, everything _moved_. Black swirls moved this way and that, bumping into each other and leaving just as quickly. Black snow fell, complimenting the eerie towers growing from the ground, enveloping me in its _nothingness_.

There were odd sensations, so many of them. My body felt heavy, then light. My legs felt constricted, then free. I could breathe, then I couldn't. I could see vestiges of color, then they left. A world of confusion embraced me, and I could do nothing but be encased by it.

And then I fell.

Down into the depths of darkness, into something foreign, and then even lower than that.

My body burned, but I kept falling.

A laugh, a crazed laugh.

I had not heard a thing for decades, surely.

But it was undeniably laughter.

Then, an amused grunt. "Child, you certainly have quite the imagination! It seems that I must watch your adventures. Perhaps you will be worthy of another chance, but surely, by then, you will have forgotten everything! Oh, you poor, poor child."

My eyes opened.

 **AN: Hello! I'm trying my hand at a... well, not exactly self-insert per say, but let's call it that.** **I'm hoping to get this over 100k, but I guess I'll have to see how it turns out. Reviews make the world go round. As of now, I don't have an update schedule but I'll let you guys know when I get one. Thanks for reading! ~Harmony**


	2. The First Beginning

**The First Beginning**

A ceiling. It was low, much lower than my room at least. The ceiling itself was quite drab, colored dull grey. Although it seemed everything other than this bed was grey, other than the white doors.

I needed to move. I couldn't stay still, not when I hadn't felt the sun's warmth in such a long time. I missed my sky and the trees, and I certainly missed being able to walk.

It has been far too long.

I got off of the bed – electric blue of all things – and gingerly placed one foot after the other. However, my legs were smaller than I was used to, and my arms seem to overshoot anything I asked of them.

Actually, just about every muscle of mine felt that way. So, it wasn't surprising when I ended up falling. Didn't make it any less painful, though.

I rubbed my rump, or at least tried too, before noticing this odd, pink string dangling from on top of my face. I tried to take it off of my head, as it had to be pink fluff, but only heaven knows from where it had come from.

I did remove the strand, but my scalp felt tingly afterwards, quite a strange sensation. I rubbed my head in confusion, before attempting to get up once again.

And proceeded to fall once again.

"You're going to be late for the academy, Sakura! You have to hurry up your bathroom time and get something to eat! Do you really need to wear that much perfume anyway?" I jumped, startled. A voice came from across the hall, a bit further from my room. _Sakura…?_

I rubbed my head again, this time in thought, before realizing that a bunch of the pink stuff was now in my vision.

 _What the hell._

A mirror, I needed a mirror. I needed to get all of it off.

And I also needed to get out of this room and go find my family. _Wasn't I dead?_

I finally found a rather small mirror, only about palm length.

It was pink. My hair, it was pink, and straight too!

Hair aside, this face looked oddly familiar. Almost as if I had seen it before, just a different version. Maybe a caricature?

That woman earlier was calling for Sakura. Sakura, _Sakura,_ that name.

No, it couldn't be.

And yet, surely enough, the evidence was right in front of me. I could immediately see the resemblance. There really was only one way to check for sure, and that was her closet. If it was covered with the shirts and skirts I knew her to wear, then it had to be Sakura.

Although, I did feel young, so perhaps not. I couldn't be older than ten or eleven.

Trepidation flowed through me, but I knew I had to check.

Dresses. There were so many dresses.

All red, with a circle on the back, save two piles of shirts and shorts tucked into the bottom.

Blood rushed away from my face while my skin paled.

Another chance, that being had said. Whatever that possibly meant, this certainly was not what I had in mind.

Sakura Haruno, from the series of _Naruto_. It was almost a nightmare. Oh sure, it was fine reading and watching all of the "missions" and such, but living them was a completely different thing.

I was dead when we'd reach Wave Country.

Maybe even before then.

Although, before I could even begin to fathom the serious danger I was in, I dimly realized the fact that I might be late for the Academy.

The _Academy,_ where people trained to perform impossible feats of nature.

I rushed, attempting to take things off and put things off at an inhumane pace and then falling once again for my troubles.

It seemed before I would do any ninja training, I'd need to regain control of my limbs.

"Sakura, come down! Now! You're gonna be late!" Mebuki, Sakura's mom called out for her. Or me, I guess one could say. What even happened to the Sakura before me? Did I kick her out of this mind? God, did I kill her?

I'd have to think about it later. For now, I'd try my best to stay consistent with her personality. It's been a while since I've seen anything to do with Naruto; it would be insanely difficult. However, from what I remember, her character wasn't all that developed in pre-shippuden, so I could probably pass as her as long as I kept up her Sasuke infatuation.

There really wasn't much to choose from, it terms of what I could wear that is. Dresses and shorts, I'd need to ask for new clothes at some point. If I was put in this peculiar situation, then I might as well make the use of it.

I wouldn't ponder too much about before. It hurt too much.

Carefully brushing her – my – hair, I hopped around the bathroom and was out five minutes later, climbing down the stairs. "Sakura, make sure you eat your breakfast today! Please, get off of that diet. It's not good for you." By the sound of things, it seemed like a regular conversation the two would have. My stomach felt hungry, so I saw no problem with eating, but it seemed to leave Mebuki quite shocked.

Ah, there goes my first change.

I didn't know where the academy was, which would be quite a bit of a problem. I might be able to play it off as being naturally forgetful if I was anyone other than Sakura, but sadly that wouldn't work. I resolved myself to a long time of walking until I stumbled upon it by chance.

But it seemed like fate decided to be nice for once. Shikamaru Nara (yes, _that_ Shikamaru Nara) was walking leisurely alongside Choji Akimichi (yes, _that_ Choji Akimichi). And where else could they possibly be walking to other than the academy?

A stroke of luck! I could follow them, and it wouldn't even be suspicious because we really are going to the same place. I made sure to stay a couple paces behind them, but I wasn't worried about being caught, because even if I was it wouldn't matter. They couldn't actually prove I was following them.

Soon enough, the academy – which actually happened to be in the Hokage Tower, a detail I must have forgotten – stood in front of me in all its ninja glory.

It spooked me. I knew what I was getting into, but was it really too late to quit? I could live a nice and easy civilian life.

At the expense of leaving the rest of the world to die of course. Sakura was too important in the series; if she were not to become a ninja, the world may fall into peril.

Basically, I was doomed if I stayed, doomed if I leaved. There never was much of a choice in the end.

I wondered if I was dreaming, but everything felt too real.

I already miss my family, but I would never see them again. That much, I could figure out on my own.

I found out that my feet had led me to the sliding doors, the entrance to my classroom. How I knew it was mine I couldn't say. Shikamaru and Choji had long since left me in the dust, so it must have been muscle memory, once again reminding me that this couldn't have really been my body.

I hesitated. I didn't want to enter anymore.

"Sakura, open the door." I jumped. I didn't realize that there was someone behind me.

Well, it seemed as if the choice was taken from me.

I chuckled nervously, while sliding it open. "Sorry about that," I said warily, entering the door. I twisted, to see who could possibly be behind me and ended up looking directly into the irritated eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. I inhaled sharply before quickly turning around, mumbling one last sorry, and rushing to the middle seat on the third table.

I knew my luck would run out.

 **AN: Yeah, still no update schedule. ~Harmony**

 **Q: Which character is your favorite among Konoha 12?**


End file.
